


A Man Not Alone

by TinyLoves



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, mentioned george crabtree being the best friend ever, watts being happy and in love like he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyLoves/pseuds/TinyLoves
Summary: At first it didn’t fit quite right, the happiness. It was uncomfortable and scary to share himself with someone in a completely new way. But Jack wanted to know him, and seemed delighted with whatever Watts would give him.And so Watts had brought him a gift.Watts brings Jack the copy of George's book that he got signed. Extra scene from after 13x13 Kill Thy Neighbour.
Relationships: Jack Walker/Llewellyn Watts
Comments: 11
Kudos: 101





	A Man Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this because Watts being happy and in love is something we definitely need more of and him getting George to sign his book was too cute!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment to let me know what you think :)

Loving Jack was what freedom felt like. Watts and Jack had only been seeing each other for a few months, but the time they had spent together had so far been some of the best times of Watts’ life. Loving Jack was like being in nature all the time, fresh air and the most pleasing of light. Watts felt a weight had been lifted. He felt happy. 

At first it didn’t fit quite right, the happiness. It was uncomfortable and scary to share himself with someone in a completely new way. But Jack wanted to know him, and seemed delighted with whatever Watts would give him. 

And so Watts had brought him a gift. 

Standing at Jack’s door with a nervous and giddy excitement blooming in his chest, this is what Watts reminded himself of. He’d wrapped the book in newspaper and even tied a bow around it with some string. His first wrapping attempts had been quite catastrophic, but thanks to some expert advice from George it ended up looking quite perfect. To top it off, on the way to Jack’s apartment Watts had found a beautiful yellow flower and tied it to the bow. 

Jack opened the door after barely a knock, smiling brightly when he saw who his visitor was. He quickly pulled Watts inside. With the door safely closed behind them, Jack held Watts gently by his elbows and peppered his face with kisses. He placed one on each cheek, on his nose. He kissed his forehead, and lingered when he brought their lips together. 

“Hey, Llewellyn,” Jack said, voice full of joy and surprise. 

“Jack, I’m glad you’re here,” Watts said, dazed and happy from Jack’s affections.

Jack gave his cheek another kiss, before pulling back with a smile. “Well, I do live here.” Looking down, Jack finally noticed that Watts had something in his hand. Following Jack’s gaze, Watts held out his gift.

“Oh, I, uh, got you something,” Watts said, bashful. Jack reached out and accepted the offering, mouth open in a surprised oh. Pulling the flower from the top, Jack smiled brightly, his face glowing with such affection that Watts found himself no longer nervous, and a smile grew on his face too. Strange, how that sensation had felt so strange not so very long ago. 

“I see that,” Jack said, looking back and forth from the gift to Watts as though he couldn’t believe his luck. Jack leaned in again for a quick kiss and slipped the flower behind Watts’ ear as he pulled away. “Can I open it?” 

Watts nodded with enthusiasm. “Yes, of course,” he said, gesturing for Jack to follow him to the chairs by the fireplace. The chairs were pulled together close enough that their knees could still touch, since both of them were reluctant to be farther apart than they needed to be when they were able to find time alone.  
“This is so nice,” Jack said, untying the bow and unfolding the newspaper wrapping carefully, appreciating the neatness of it. Seeing it was a book, he turned to grin at Watts again before looking back to read the title. “A Man Alone by George Crabtree… Constable George Crabtree?”

“Yes, the very same.”

“I read about this book in the newspaper and wanted to get a copy,” Jack said, opening it. When he saw the signature he gave a small pleased laugh and reached out to touch Watts’ knee lightly. “Oh, and it’s signed! This is perfect, thank you.” 

Watts nodded, with a shy but pleased smile. “It’s been very popular, I was lucky that George was able to find a copy to give me. I think you’re going to love it. Just wait until you get to the part where the man is taking the boat out with his dog, and he sees a-” He was interrupted as Jack hurried to cover Watts’ mouth with his hand. 

“Llewellyn! You’re going to spoil the whole thing,” Jack said, his tone playful. He withdrew his hand and covered Watts’ own with it. “I’ll read it as fast as I can, so we can talk about it together.”

Watts gave his tight lipped smile and interlaced their fingers. “I would appreciate that. I really do hope you like it.”

“I’m sure I will,” Jack said, giving him a kind, grateful smile. 

Watts’ brow became furrowed, and he glanced down to their interlaced hands, then up to Jack’s eyes, then back down again. He pulled the flower from behind his ear and twirled the stem between his fingers. Jack knew this look by now: there was something Watts wanted to say, but was a little nervous about. He waited silently for Watts to continue. 

“A Man Alone has been doing so well that George is travelling coast to coast on a book tour,” Watts shared, words brimming with pride. “He’ll be gone for a month.” 

The next part was more difficult, and Watts became serious again. “But when he gets back I was wondering… well, I’d like to invite you and George to meet as friends. Of course you’ve met before, but this time it would be under better circumstances, obviously.”

Jack was silent for a moment. His lips tightened together and he looked down, taking in Watts’ proposition. He took a deep breath. “Are you sure? George is supportive of our relationship, yes?” 

Watts nodded, trying to look casual, but the way his body had stiffened told Jack that this meant a lot to him. “Yes, he is. In fact, it was his idea. He told me he would love to meet you, and I said I would relay the offer.”

Watts’ looked so hopeful that Jack wouldn’t have been able to say no even if he wanted to. Jack gave Watts a reassuring smile and traced a line along the back of Watts’ hand with his thumb. 

“Well, I could hardly say no to meeting the famous George Crabtree, author of A Man Alone,” Jack teased. “It would be an honour,” he added seriously.

Watts let out a breath, and Jack felt his body relax. “Fantastic. George will be delighted.” 

Watts smiled thinking that this is where life had taken him. To think that he had met such great people, and that they cared enough about him to meet each other. George couldn’t get back soon enough.


End file.
